


Because I Trust You

by Cat2000



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the movie Top Gun and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Part of my Top Gun ‘verse. Mav asks Ice to help him
Relationships: Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Kudos: 11





	Because I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers for the whole movie; AU; references to depression
> 
> Pairing: Iceman/Maverick

“Will you spank me?”

The quiet words, uttered into Ice’s chest, were barely understandable. Mav was sprawled on top of him, which was how they’d been laying since coming back from their date. Mav had been quiet since they’d come to their room, curling up on Ice’s chest like he was a cat. It had taken the better part of two hours for Mav to actually speak.

“Did you do something wrong?” Ice asked softly. “Or is it just about needing help to get past the darkness?”

“I need to let go,” Mav admitted, his voice quiet and hoarse. “When I get like this…the only way I can let go is when you take over.” He nuzzled against Ice’s chest and pressed a kiss there. “I don’t want it. Believe me, I don’t. It hurts and knowing that it’ll break me, it’s scary.” He paused and took a deep breath. “But I think I need you to break me, Ice. Because that’s the only way I can put myself back together again.”

It was the first time Mav had outright asked for what he needed. Ice stroked his fingers through the other man’s hair and down over his back. “You can ask me for whatever you need, Mav. _Any_ time you need it.”

“I know.” Mav swallowed, glancing away a moment before saying quietly, “I trust you, Ice. I wish I could return the favour and help you in the same way you help me.”

“Hey, if we’re ever in a situation where our positions are reversed, I’m sure you’d do what you could to help me.” Ice sat up, his hand sliding down Mav’s back, and divested the other man of his clothing and underwear, dropping them both next to the bed before he draped Mav across his lap, bared backside propped up on one raised knee.

Mav squirmed a little and then put both hands behind his back, so that Ice could grasp them. “Will you use your belt?” he asked, suddenly and abruptly.

Ice paused, rubbing Mav’s back. “That’ll hurt a lot more.”

“I think I need it.” Mav let out a long sigh. “I need to be fully broken down, Ice. To a point of complete surrender. And you’re the only one I trust to take me to that point. No one else.”

Not for the first time, Ice thought about suggesting Mav go to therapy. He’d put out feelers about it, but the other man had reacted so badly, that Ice had dropped it. It wasn’t the time to bring it up again now, but when Mav was out of this funk, he’d try to mention it. He sighed and gently squeezed one hip. “I know you think you deserve and need pain, but you’re putting yourself in _my_ hands, Mav. And what you receive is _my_ decision.”

Mav took in a deep breath and relaxed in place over Ice’s lap. “You’re in charge,” he agreed. “At least for right now.”

“When you give me the control.” Ice placed the hand that wasn’t rubbing Mav’s back on his bottom. He rubbed for a few moments and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in a firm smack that he then repeated. He was tempted to rub the two pink handprints that he’d left behind, but this wasn’t about sex or foreplay. Mav needed help and Ice was determined to give it to him.

Ice settled into a pattern of swats, working over Mav’s entire bottom, from the crest down to mid-thigh. He didn’t hold back much, even though he didn’t put his full strength the smacks, and it wasn’t long before Mav’s entire backside was flushed pink.

Three full circuits and Mav wasn’t reacting too much. Ice’s other hand rubbed gently over his back as he continued to swat firmly, spreading the smacks evenly and making sure no part of Mav’s backside was left untouched.

Mav finally began to squirm when Ice’s own palm began to sting and grow red. Wincing, Ice paused and began to rub the other man’s bottom, feeling the heat rising from the punished flesh. “Don’t hold back with me, Mav. I’m in your corner. You trusted me enough to ask me for what you needed. Trust me enough to let go. Stop fighting me.”

“I don’t know how.” Mav’s voice came out in a hoarse whisper. “I can’t do it without your help, Ice. I’m sorry I need this from you.”

“I don’t want an apology,” Ice replied. “I’m willing to do this for you. I’d be willing to do _anything_ for you. But you’ve got to meet me halfway here. You’ve got to stop fighting me. Stop fighting your own reactions. _Let go_.”

“It needs to hurt.” Mav whimpered out the words. “I _need_ it to hurt.”

Ice closed his eyes. He rubbed Mav’s back for a few moments before speaking in a low voice. “Stand up. Take the rest of your clothes off. Go stand in the corner.”

Mav twisted round to stare at him. “Are you serious?”

“I’m the one in control here right now. Remember?” Ice gave his backside a firm pat. “Get up. I won’t tell you again.”

Slowly, Mav pushed himself up off Ice’s lap. He pulled his shirt and socks off, then slowly walked over to the corner, standing facing it. His bright pink bottom was on display, one solid shade from the crest down to mid-thigh.

Ice watched the other man for a few moments before he stood up. He headed into the adjoining restroom and ran a cloth under the cold tap before he grabbed a towel and then walked back into the dorm. He sat down on the bed, in the same position as before, and draped the towel across his lap. “Back over my knee, Mav,” he directed.

Turning, Mav walked over to Ice’s side. “Can’t believe you told me to stand in the corner like I’m a child,” he muttered, before positioning himself in place once more.

Ice rested his hand on Mav’s lower back and then squeezed the water from the cloth onto his bottom. Mav flinched, but he didn’t say anything and instead groaned as Ice began to rub the water into his backside.

Placing the cloth to one side, Ice brought his hand down firmly in the middle of Mav’s bottom. He then repeated the smack.

“ _Shit_ , Ice.” Mav began squirming. “That really _stings_.”

“Yeah, I know.” Ice continued to smack firmly, once more spreading the smacks out evenly. But this time, Mav’s reactions were far more pronounced. And Ice made sure to keep his backside wet every time the spanking dried the skin.

Mav threw his hand back, sounding close to tears as he exclaimed, “Ice, I’m sorry!”

“I don’t want you to be sorry, Mav.” Ice lessened the force of the smacks a bit, but kept them at the same speed. “This isn’t about something you’ve done wrong. This is about you trusting me enough to let go. You don’t need to suffer unbearable pain. You need to know that I’m _here_ for you. And I _love_ you, Mav.”

Mav’s whole body stiffened and then he went limp, surrendering finally to the spanking. Ice could hear him sobbing and he wasted no time in helping the other man into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I’ve got you,” he whispered.

Mav wrapped his arms around Ice and hugged fiercely and tightly, pressing his face into Ice’s shoulder. It took a while, but finally, his tears died down. “Ouch,” he muttered.

Ice rubbed Mav’s lower back. “Feeling any better inside?” he asked.

“Yeah. Thanks, Ice.” Mav leaned up to kiss him, hard.

Ice yielded, allowing Mav to push his tongue into his mouth and push him down onto the bed. He clasped his hands above his head and smirked at his lover. “You gonna help me with my clothes? I think I’m a little overdressed.”

“Yeah. I think I can do that.” Mav began unbuttoning his shirt.

For now, they were on equal footing once more.

** The End **


End file.
